Oh What An Obvious Romance
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: The most cliche Harry Potter and Hermione Granger love story you will ever read. And that is exactly WHY you should read it. So go for it. Get lost in cheesy goodness.
1. Ron

Yeah I've given up on my other story. Big surprise huh? This is probably the most cliché HrH story you have ever seen. But read it anyway! 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you on top of me?"

Long silence. Punctured by a snort.

"I said…why are you on top of me?"

Another long silence until suddenly, a more feminine voice enters the picture, "The better question is, why are you under me?"

Now there was no silence. Both figures on the couch shook silently with laughter until the giggles were stopped short by a dull thud.

"OW! Harry James Potter! You just pushed me onto the ground!"

…

And so begins the saga of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Considered the two smartest people in the wizarding world. Yet in the eyes of their closest friends, they were considered the two dumbest. And the most smitten. With each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron Weasley rolled his eyes for about the billionth time in two hours. He tried to focus on the television screen in front of him. Brilliant invention really. Majorly lame when put next to wizard technology. But for the sake of entertainment…nothing could beat a television.

But tonight, the brilliance of the television couldn't even hold his attention. The muggle movie playing in front of him was pointless background noise compared to the main attraction right in front of him. And it was sick really. Sick to watch. Sick to tolerate. Sick to even think about. And what was even more sick, was the fact that he knew something about his best friends sitting across from him on the couch. Something that was so blatantly obvious that he had a hard time even contemplating the fact that they DIDN'T know. It was all too much really.

Why couldn't they realize that they just **loved** each other?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Granger didn't notice the smirks and glares that were shooting from her red-headed best friend across the room from her. She had absolutely no idea what was going on in the movie. And she definitely didn't know how she had ended up on top of Harry Potter.

Although she was confused, she didn't dwell on that fact. She relished in it. Harry was comfortable, warm, and safe. He was better than a pillow. Especially since he kept running his fingertips up and down her arm. And even though he had the best muscles she had ever seen, her ribs were not yet sore from leaning against his hard stomach. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder. And their hearts beat at exactly the same time.

If that wasn't comfort, she didn't know what was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter was never one to miss the point of a movie. Growing up without a VCR at his disposal in his cupboard made it easy for him to get excited when Hermione brought home a muggle movie to watch.

So why couldn't he concentrate tonight?

Maybe it was the warmth he was receiving from a certain brown eyed witch. Since when had she moved on top of him? And when had her wrapped an arm around her and brought her head to his shoulder? And why didn't her bony ribs hurt him as they dug into his stomach?

His heart beat sped up and he noticed hers did too. Strange.

What the…?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron watched as both of his friends faces contorted into confusion as their eyes darted over their current position on the couch. Funny really. And he was pretty sure they had forgotten he was there. Figures.

Bloody hell. This should be interesting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you on top of me?" Harry asked looking down at Hermione.

Hermione stared straight ahead wondering the same thing. She looked up into his deep green eyes and all she could do was…snort.

Harry smirked. "I said…why are you on top of me?"

Hemione thought carefully. She had two choices. One, blush and jump off Harry like he had cooties. Two, be a smart ass back. Thinking for a few seconds, the answer was clear.

She cleared her throat before looking straight at Harry again, a smile curving on once side of her mouth, "The better question is, why are you under me?"

His eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. Well…this was new.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron dropped his head into his hands with a frusterated moan. How clueless can two people really be? Well, now it was obvious…pretty damn clueless. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again staring at the television screen in vain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hemione stared defiantly at Harry, brown eyes meeting green. She contemplated sprinting away, but she knew deep down his reflexes were better than hers. She thought about turning away and leaving him hanging. But she knew she really only had one option.

A giggle escaped.

Harry took the cue and burst into laughter, tackling Hermione to the couch, tickling her sides unmercifully. Gasping for breath, Hermione squirmed in vain, until the tickling stopped. And she was on the floor.

"OW! Harry James Potter! You just pushed me on the ground!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron gave up. He just gave up. Reaching for the remote control, he pushed to Power button and stood up stretching. Staring at Hermione sprawled on the ground, he advanced towards her, stepping over her, and then continuing to walk toward the stairs. With a wave over his head, he didn't really expect to hear a response. In fact, he wasn't really expecting them to realize he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stared at Hermione's defiant face. "I'm sorry."

"No you are not! You did it on purpose!"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, you're kinda right…"

Hermione glared at him, although not that fiercely. "Help me up you barbarian."

"Big word Mione."

"Shut up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron slowly changed into his pajamas and turned on the sink in his bathroom trying to drown out the bantering coming from downstairs. Every…single…night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Grasping his hand, Hermione pulled herself up, straightening her shirt and hair, only to be messed up by Harry ruffling it.

"Harry James—"

"Don't say it!" Harry exclaimed covering her mouth.

Her eyes were vicious, and she tried to kick him in the oh-so-sensitive spot, but was too slow. "Boo shnuch"

"What was that?" Harry teased still covering her mouth, only to cry out when she bit down hard on his palm.

"I SAID…you suck!"

Harry sucked on the bite mark on his hand, whimpering pitifully. "I would say bite me…but you already have!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. "You really need to improve your jokes Potter."

Harry sat down next to her. "Watch it Granger."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron threw himself into bed, shutting his door on the way. It was still relatively early, but the two hadn't even realized that the tv was off. Surprising, even for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sighed and glanced around the room.

Harry suddenly sat up. "Why is the television turned off?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron stifled a groan. Absolutely clueless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione stood up. "And where is Ron?"

Harry stared dumbly at the chair Ron had been sitting in. "I have no idea…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron sighed and threw his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the squeals and giggles that resumed after they had given up coming up with a reason why Ron wasn't there anymore that was coming from downstairs.

Is it really necessary?

He heard a muffled shriek of "HARRY JAMES—"

No…absolutely one-hundred percent NOT necessary.

Ron was in for the long haul.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

New story. Once again. I have the worst attention span. I wanted this one to be different. And I don't really think I succeeded. I just have this feeling that my stories lack something…substance maybe? I'm not sure. But hopefully I'll get into my groove. Otherwise, I'm screwed as a writer! Anyhoo…feel free to review! (( that rhymed!))


	2. Ginny

"GET UP! GET UP I SAID! I SWEAR HERMIONE JANE GRANGER IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS VERY INSTANT…." A piercing shriek sounded from besides Hermione's bed. With a start, Hermione bounced up, wild hair in all of its frizzy glory, and sleepy eyes still glazed.

"What the hell…?" she muttered and turned sleepily towards her alarm clock. She was awake just enough to realize that she recognized the voice that was quickly reaching the screaming level.

"Harry Potter…"she growled as she slammed the top of her alarm clock to stop the obnoxious shrillness still echoing in her ears. She threw back her down comforter and slid into her dressing gown, trying to tame her hair in the mirror. She had only lived with Harry and Ron for a month, and didn't feel like scaring them away this early into their escapade in living together.

She trounced across the small, but homey room, and threw open her pink door at the end of the hall, in the top floor of the house, also known as the attic. When they had bought this house two months ago, she had immediately captured this room as hers, and the boys had had no qualms. They were much too lazy to climb up two flights of stairs every day and night. Hermione had liked the seclusion, the romanticism it held, and the charming feel it gave her.

Though at the moment, she wasn't feeling very charming.

Storming down the stairs, she rapped on Harry's door with her knuckles. "Harry Potter come out this instant!"

She heard a muffled moan, and banged a little harder on the door. "I said, COME OUT!"

She heard a bang as she recognized his Firebolt being hurled at the door. "If you don't open this door in five seconds, it's getting KNOCKED down!"

She heard something that sounded conspicuously like, "Bite me!" but she wasn't sure.

Grasping her wand from inside her dressing gown, she whispered a spell under her breath and soon the door disappeared before her very eyes. Stepping through the doorway, she wrinkled her nose at the lack of floor she could see. Every single spot of carpet was covered with clothes. She wasn't sure if they were clean or dirty, but there was no question whether they were wrinkled. In fact, they looked like they had been stepped on more once.

With a swish and flick of her wand, Hermione lifted the mess into a large pile and began to levitate it towards the hallway.

"Thanks Mom." A sarcastic voice filled the room suddenly.

Whirling around, Hermione came face to face with a very sleepy, yet very handsome Harry Potter. She didn't fail to notice he slept with no shirt on. And that his hair looked delightfully messy with bed-head.

"Your welcome."

Harry stared at her, still not fully comprehending why she was standing in his room, levitating his clothes into the hall. Sensing his confusion, Hermione suddenly remembered why she was there in the firs place. "Harry, I came into your room to thank you ever so much for that charming wake up call I got today."

Harry still stared at her in confusion. "Why are you in my room?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation and flopped on her back onto his bed. "Focus Harry."

Harry sat down next to her, furrowing his brow a little bit, looking back and forth between his laundry, and the oh-so-beautiful Hermione sprawled on his bed. Wearing a dressing gown. A very SHORT dressing gown. Why was it that he only noticed this when she was lying on his bed?

Pushing these thoughts away, Harry finally focused on the task at hand.

"I SAID…thanks a lot for the lovely wake up call I received this morning."

Like a light bulb turning on, Harry's face was immediately illuminated. "I thought you would like that!"

Hermione gave a strangled groan and sat up, pounding his shoulder with her fists. "You…SUCK…so…bad…I …swear…"

Grasping her wrists, Harry held her off of him and pushed her back down. "I thought it was funny."

"Well YOU would!"

Harry chuckled to himself. "It was Ron's idea!"

"What was my idea?" a sleep voice sounded from the doorway that now lacked a door.

Both Hermione and Harry looked up quickly, releasing each other and scooting to opposite sides of the bed. "Good morning Ronald!" Hermione laughed nervously.

"What was my idea?" Ron repeated stifling a yawn. "And where's the door?"

Looking flustered, Hermione nodded quickly and muttered a spell under her breath, and soon the door was back in place.

Harry sighed. "You told me to make that alarm for Hermione…right?" Harry silently pleaded with his eyes.

"No idea what you're talking about mate."

"Sure you do! Remember…!" Harry pressed on in vain.

"Nope. Not at all. Unless you mean YOU coming up with that sick and twisted idea and called me during lunch at the office just to tell me, and then called me later on in the middle of a meeting with the ministry, just to let me know that you had found the spell to configure an alarm clock…but if you don't mean that…then I don't have a clue!"

Hermione's face became a deep shade of purple as she glared at Harry who gulped in fear. "It's not what you think dear…"

"Do NOT call me dear! Harry Potter you are SO going down!"

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, sprinting to go hide behind Ron. "Back off evil beast! Don't' hurt me!"

"Who are you calling an evil beast?" Hermione growled slowly advancing.

Ron looked on in boredom, clearing his throat loudly.

"What?" Hermione snapped still glaring at Harry.

"Ginny's on the phone."

Hermione's frown turned into a smile as she ruffled both boys hair and walked out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, silly?"

Ron rolled his eyes and walked back to his room ready to collapse on his bed, while Harry stared after Hermione as she skipped out of the room towards the downstairs phone.

Women were so mental.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling a sweater over her head, Ginny Weasley checked her reflection for the last time, before swiftly apparating to the front stoop of the oldest house in London. Also known as the residence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out cautiously as she opened the door, peering around the corner into the kitchen.

"Be right down Gin!" was the reply from two floors up, and Ginny decided to make herself comfortable on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table and switching on the television.

Harry strode into the room, "Comfortable?"

"Did you know that the television is the single most important invention Muggle's ever had? You have to give them some credit."

"Big deal."

"It is a big deal. Do you see wizards coming up with this stuff?"

"No. We have flying broomsticks and three headed dogs to occupy our time."

"Yes, but we don't INVENT anything."

"Hi Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

And that was exactly why Harry was glad he stopped THAT relationship a few years ago. The girl was just too much to handle. Then again…Hermione wasn't a walk in the park herself.

Wait, did he just think of him and Hermione DATING?

Bloody hell…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the girls were gone, Harry flopped onto the couch, intent on doing what he had been planning to do all day. Sit in front of the television and become a complete vegetable. Sounded downright delicious to him.

"Mate, you really need help."

Harry looked over at Ron who was sitting in a recliner, and go figure, was reclining.

"Look at yourself."

Ron glanced down and shrugged. Then turned his attention back to the television. Harry rolled his eyes and his thoughts drifted to what Hermione and Ginny were doing on their annual shopping trip this week. He certainly hoped it would make her forget the wrath he was going to face from the alarm clock incident. Hadn't Ginny mentioned going to Diagon Alley to their FAVORITE store? And wasn't Hermione's favorite store that one with all those mannequins? Wearing next to NOTHING? Oh she thought he didn't know about all those shopping bags in her closet…

Oh Harry could go crazy with this little piece of information. Or his imagination could…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know what I miss most about our Hogwarts days?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione set down London's main street, headed for Diagon Alley.

"Sh! Ginny there are muggles here!"

With a wave of her hand, Ginny dismissed the issue. "Oh whatever. Anyway, what I was saying, do you know what I miss the most from our…SCHOOL days?"

With a smile, Hermione answered, "Gossiping?"

"EXACTLY!"

"I know. I feel the same way. Living with two boys isn't exactly a picture perfect scenario."

"You mean more like a picture PERVY scenario?"

Hermione blushed and pushed Ginny into Diagon Alley after quickly looking for passing eyes. "NO. You are so gross Gin."

"Oh give me a break. Like it's not obvious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ginny sighed. "Harry tickling you. Harry fighting with you. Harry laughing till he cries with you. Harry touching you. Harry making your breakfast. I mean how dumb can you be Hermione?"

"None of those things are perverted thank you very much! And why did you just mention Harry? I live with Ron too!"

"Oh so now you admit you live with two perverted boys?"

Hermione groaned, pretending to lock up her lips and throw away the key. Her boys weren't perverted were they?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry nudged Ron. "Do you know where Ginny and Mione are going?"

"Diagon Alley. Jeez Harry pay attention."

"I KNOW that idiot. I meant what specific stores."

"Ermm...that one that with all those mannequins I think. Ginny can't stop talking about the handsome bloke that owns it."

"That one with the mannequins…awesome."

Ron stared in disbelief at Harry's dreamy expression. "You DO know what they sell there don't you?"

Harry nodded still staring into space.

"Pig."

Harry glared. "Oh come on Ron. If LUNA shopped there you would be entranced too."

Ron turned two shades of red and looked down. "What Luna and I do is none of your business."

"Right."

"HEY! Luna and I are totally different than you and Hermione! You two are JUST FRIENDS!"

It was Harry's turn to blush, desperate for a comeback. "So? What's wrong with imagining her in that store?"

Ron grinned, a mental picture of Luna shopping filling his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, so if you don't admit that Harry and Ron are perverted, then you have to admit that Harry is obsessed with you."

"He is not."

Ginny was frustrated now. "You have to be the DENSEST person I know. Honestly Hermione wake up!"

Walking past her, Hermione entered the store in front of them.

It was absolutely ridiculous Ginny thought to herself. Could there be anything more obvious? And was it really necessary to ignore the situation like Harry and Hermione were doing?

Absolutely not.

No, the story of Harry and Hermione was quickly turning into an epic. When really it should have been a short romance novel.

Ginny sighed and followed her friend into the store in front of them. With one look, she could already see Hermione flittering around the "Nighties for Quidditch Lovers" section. With a groan, Ginny only had one thought.

She was in this for the long haul.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

New perspective. Why not?

This chapter took me forever, and I'm still not that happy with it, but as you can see, I'm posting it anyway! Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. I have no idea who's going to be next on the list of friends…I'm looking for about two more. And then each chapter will start rotating the viewpoints. Example, a chapter of Ron, a chapter of Ginny, a chapter of so and so…and on like that. With of course the p.o.v's of Harry and Hermione mixed in.

Ah well enough of me analyzing crap. Just read and review if you like!


	3. Luna

so this is lame. but tha'ts ok. next chapter will hopefully be better. just bear with me...

Four hours later Harry was forced from his indent on the couch, to get up and answer the doorbell. His face turned from glazed, to confused, to mad in a matter of seconds.

"HERMIONE. WHY ARE YOU RINGING THE DOORBELL?"

If the sheer volume of his yell didn't phase Hermione, nothing would. She stood grinning, rocking back and forth on her heels. She noticed that he still had no shirt on. Oh how she loved weekends…

"Hello Harry. Fancy seeing you answer the door."

"You have a bloody key. And do I need to mention that you are a witch…who knows how to APPARATE?"

Smirking, Hermione replied, "Of course I know that. I just thought that making you get off the couch would be good for a chuckle or two."

"Did you chuckle then?"

"Oh yes."

"Well thank Merlin for that."

It was then that Harry noticed Ginny wasn't there. But Luna Lovegood was.

"Where'd you pick her up?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Oh Harry. Always so blunt. I saw Hermione and Ginny in that lovely lingerie store in Diagon Alley. Ginny had to rush off to the Ministry for an emergency meeting, so I decided to accompany Hermione back to your home. And of course, I would rather enjoy seeing Ronald."

With a complete answer like that, Harry didn't have the sarcastic response he usually did with Luna. And he was a bit preoccupied with the mention of the "lingerie" store Luna had mentioned…so he just nodded and stepped into the house.

Hermione sat down in a chair next to the couch and stared at Harry for a few seconds. He looked positively awful yet absolutely gorgeous all at once. Damn him.

"What?" Harry noticed the stare.

"Do you want something from the kitchen? I'm sure Ron and Luna are somewhere doing something. So I'm assuming we're alone for a bit. And I'm hungry."

Harry looked up a bit startled. He was alone with Hermione. Score one for the big guy.

"Uh…sure. Whatever you feel like eating."

Disappearing into the kitchen, Hermione soon returned with drinks and an enormous bowl of popcorn. She was about to sit down in the chair, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and pulled her the opposite way.

"HARRY!"

With that exclamation, and the fact that her balance was thrown off, the bowl of popcorn flew into the air, and spilled all over both Harry and Hermione, the couch, the coffee table, and the floor.

Harry let go of her, (much to her disappointment) and leaned back into the couch. "AW man. I really wanted to eat that."

After being let go, Hermione really had no choice but to fall on top of Harry. Hmm…on top of Harry Potter two nights in a row…she could get used to that. "Well why did you pounce then?"

"I didn't POUNCE."

"Yes you did! One second I was upright, the next I was on top of you!"

"It's not my fault that I'm so damn attractive. I understand Hermione."

Sitting up suddenly, she glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I SAID…that I understand why you would always want to be on top of me. I mean, it happened last night, the and now tonight. I would say that you're being a BIT obvious love."

Still sitting in the popcorn, Hermione grabbed a handful from under the cushion and whipped it at Harry's face.

Growling, Harry retaliated with two fistfuls, and the popcorn fight was on.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself under Harry who was sitting on her hips pinning her down, letting popcorn drop onto her face. "HARRY!"

Grinning, Harry continued to torture Hermione with popcorn, and quite enjoying his position at the same time.

"Look who's on top of me now!" Hermione yelled triumphantly.

"Oh give me a break."

"No."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Stop pouncing on me, and I'll give you a break!"

"You don't really want me to stop pouncing. And you know it."

Hermione didn't' really have a response to this. She just stared at him giggling.

"Yep, that's right. You want me."

And with that, her rolled off of her, and headed to the kitchen to grab the broom, smirking all the while.

"Goodbye my lover." Hermione yelled.

Harry popped his head back around the corner. "Oh I'll be back sweetums. Just you wait!"

Hermione couldn't help but shake with laughter as she heard his deep laugh a few rooms away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna crept over to the stairs in the trio's apartment, peering over the banister at the two brunettes sitting on the couch. Very much intertwined in each other. Hermione's leg rested on top of Harry's lap, Harry's arm rested around her shoulders, pulling her head to his shoulder, while his other free hand softly rubbed the knee resting on his lap.

Luna smiled to herself, motioning Ron over to the landing.

"What now Loony?" Ron mock whined.

"Look at them."

Ron looked down, his mischievous smirk turning into a scowl. "Why do I have to look at THAT?"

"Because it's cute Ronald."

"THAT is not cute. THAT is messed up."

Luna glared at her boyfriend, daring him to disagree with her. "It is the sweetest thing I have seen in my entire life. RONALD."

Ron glared back. "No. It's really not."

"Why do you say that?" Luna huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it's Harry. And Hermione. Together. Like that. Kissy kissy face. Give me a BREAK."

Luna looked exhasperated. "They are not 'kissy kissy face' Ron!"

"No…you're right. They just act like they are…all the bloody time!"

"Ron…would you rather have your best friends fighting…or _loving_?"

Ron looked perplexed. "Neither."

Both turned towards the TV room as a giggle erupted from Hermione's mouth and another round of popcorn began to fly.

Ron stared at Luna. "Do you see what I mean?"

Luna smiled. "You're just in denial darling."

And with that she kissed him soundly on the lips and Ron had no retort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was in a dazed and foggy place. She could hear the television. She could feel the warmth from the fire. And she was slowly realizing she was the most comfortable she had ever been in her entire life. Even with that other bowl of popcorn scattered around her, and no doubtedly making stains on her clothes.

And that is when she fully woke up.

And realized that she was wrapped around Harry.

She giggled when she realized they had fallen asleep. And in a position like this…that made it all the better.

She placed her head back down on Harry's chest as it rose and fell quite softly, content to just lay there awake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was awake. And he had been for some time now. Imagine that. Not moving when you had a beautiful girl on top of you.

He glanced down and realized Hermione was still asleep. Her head fit so neatly underneath his chin. And his arm wasn't even sore from being wrapped around her shoulders. And how late was it?

Actually…who cares?

And was that just a smile on Hermione's lips? Oh her lips…

Whoah Harry…down boy.

Alright…so I guess this is a little more uncomfortable now…

Wait…was that just footsteps? Eyes closed…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna tiptoed over to the couch. Both Harry and Hermione were asleep. Ron stood by the door with Luna's coat in his hands, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Loon…"

"Ronald…I want to say goodbye!"

"But they're asleep!"

"That has never stopped me before."

Ron thought back to all the times Luna had been her crazy self and woken people up in the Common Room at Hogwarts just to tell them how she had finally figured out the Knutted Kneazles mating call….or whatever she used to do…

Yeah Luna was definitely going to make this awkward…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione felt someone hovering over her. She didn't' want to open her eyes…but this was getting creepy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry could feel Hermione stiffen in his arms. And then he felt someone's breath on his ear. What the….!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna smirked as she noticed their reactions. Good to know they were both awake. Slowly Hermione and Harry opened one eye lid.

And promptly screamed.

Luna laughed and clapped her hands. "I just wanted to say goodbye! Oh, and that I might not over for another few days, due to the outbreak of Nargles in my attic…so don't miss me too much!"

Harry and Hermione stared in shock at the flighty witch standing before them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Harry yelled.

Guess the shock didn't last very long.

"Why were you so close to my face?" Hermione gasped.

Ron sauntered over to the couple on the couch. "You guys…what did you expect? It's Luna."

Hermione relaxed a bit, but realized she was still clinging onto Harry with a death grip. "Sorry."

Harry hadn't even noticed. "What? Oh! It's fine."

They stared at each other, smiles gracing their faces.

Luna backed up slowly, whispering into Ron's ear, "That is exactly why I did it. Look at them. A little fright and they realize they basically attack each other."

Ron rolled his eyes for the upteenth time. "Lunaaa…"

"Ronald…listen to me. The sooner we get them together…the better it will be."

"But you don't have to live with them…"

Luna smirked. "But I'm here enough and I'm already sick of them avoiding the issue."

Ron smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before steering her towards the door.

"Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Hermione." He yelled.

No response.

Go figure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

laaaaaaame chapter.

I have no time on my hands. I really need to concentrate. And basically yeah. This chapter sucks.

But oh well. The next one will hopefully be better…I don't really know though…

My writing has a way of going to craaaaaaap.

I'm not going to ask for reviews. But leave one if you want to.


	4. Ron Ruins His Future

"Hermione, Hermione, where fore art thou Hermione?"

"Harry, you do know that was Juliet's line in the original?"

"So?"

"Juliet's a girl."

"Oh thanks for clarifying that for me. I had no idea…"

Hermione grinned and reached out to hug the man standing in the doorway. "I've missed you all day! How long does it take to mail a few letters?"

Harry squeezed her middle affectionately and answered, "Well, it would usually take a millisecond, but seeing as how Hedwig is being used by the ministry at the moment, I had to go all the way to the post office!" Harry finished dramatically.

Hermione leaned back in his arms, looking up at Harry smirking. "You're kidding me right?"

"About what?"

"It does not take three hours to go the post office."

"Yes, well it does if you make a stop at the book store and the grocery, andtheQuidditchstore…. oh and of course the…"

"HARRY. You went to the QUIDDITCH store?"

Harry stared off into space as if contemplating the answer, "Well…yes I actually think I did…I can't really remember…"

"What did you buy?"

"Huh? Nothing! I promise…"

"Because we've been through this. One more broomstick and the front closet will be full. I have to have at least a square foot of space for my shoes remember?"

"Ah yes. The shoes."

Hermione giggled and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Well come on Harry…who really needs ten different broomsticks? I mean honestly…"

"I need ten broomsticks, that's who!"

"You don't even use them!"

Harry smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "ANYWAY what did you buy?"

Harry shifted his weight between his two feet, letting go of Hermione and pacing across the kitchen. "Hermioneee…"

The only response he got was the tapping of her foot.

He took a deep breath and then answered quickly, "I needed to buy it because it was so beautiful and new and shiny and I couldn't stop looking at it and I really needed it you have no idea Hermione please don't make me take it back!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Run that by me again?"

Harry sighed loudly, "IT'S AN AMAZING BROOMSTICK."

Hermione smirked. "Right. Ok. Let me see it."

Harry grinned and ran like a little boy out to the sitting room to bring back his purchases. As he returned, he pushed a few bags into Hermione's arms. "Oh, here's the ice cream…I forgot I bought something frozen…probably not very frozen now…oh and here's that book you wanted…OH and I forgot I got you flowers…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why did you get me flowers?"

"Because I knew you would like them…" Harry answered roguishly.

Hermione blushed and turned to put away the melted ice cream. "Let me see this broomstick now…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron whistled as he opened the front door to the flat. He had had a quite enjoyable day and much to his surprise, he wasn't even dreading going home and facing the cozy twosome he used to call his best friends.

Now though they were more like ghosts that floated around the house by themselves, and when they were together, they acted more like Peeves, and only caused Ron headaches.

But he wasn't going to think about that now. He had to go get ready for his date with Luna…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry slowly opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper revealing the sacred broom.

Hermione gasped as she saw what it looked like. The broom itself looked like pure gold, and the handle sparkled at every angle. Scarlet and gold stripes stretched up and down the handle and glittered as Harry turned it towards the lamp.

"Gryffindor colors…" Hermione whispered as she reached out to touch it softly.

Harry beamed. "Do you see why I had to buy it?"

Hermione grinned. "You didn't HAVE to buy it Harry."

Harry only looked at her innocently, "Well then…look at the back of the handle…"

Hermione stared at him questioningly before turning over the broomstick in her hands and peering at the scripted words on the back. As they glinted in the light, Hermione sucked in her breath suddenly.

Written in tiny letters, were the words, "The Potter Jr."

"You have a broom named after you?" she asked in awe.

"Yep. And you know what's even better?"

"What?"

Harry lifted her chin with his finger and tilted her head toward his. "My son can someday ride this broom. Potter Jr."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She didn't know why. She couldn't stop the lump that was growing in her throat. Why was she about to let out a sob? She had absolutely no idea. The only thing she did know was that she had felt something tug at her heart when she had heard Harry say the words "my son." Hearing Harry think about the future, for once in his life, made it all the more special when he said it to her.

Harry leaned his face closer to hers, staring intensely into her eyes. "Hermione…"

Hermione dropped her hand from her mouth, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes, trying to stop the intense gaze radiating from Harry's eyes, but as he applied pressure to her chin, pushing her eyes up to meet his, she couldn't look away anymore.

"Harry…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

BANG!

Ron slammed the front door with a slam, looking up quickly as he realized he wasn't alone. He just barely caught Harry and Hermione jump back from each other hastily averting their gazes.

"Er..hello."

Harry nodded briefly before grabbing the box in front of him and turning around to walk up the stairs. Hermione followed a few seconds after, gazing around the room in a dazed sort of way, waving to Ron quickly and then scrambling up the stairs.

Ron stood in the doorway scratching the back of his neck and trying to understand what had just happened.

If he wasn't mistaken, he had just interrupted a "moment."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry slammed the door to his room closed, and leaned with his back against it. What the hell was he trying to do? Get himself hexed into oblivion?

He had been THIS close to kissing Hermione.

And what had he been thinking bringing up kids? He had never once thought about having a bloody SON…but when he saw Hermione's eyes light up when she saw the Gryffindor broom, it had been the first thing to pop into his head.

And it was the truth. Although it had been a random thought, the more he processed the idea of having a son, the more he liked it.

A son, which would have his hair, Hermione's brown eyes, and…WAIT WHAT?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked up the stairs hesitantly. She stood facing Harry's' closed door.

What the hell had just happened?

She touched her lips slowly. He had been THIS close to kissing her. And she had been THIS close to forgetting her own name and being swept off her feet into dreamland…

Ron and his bloody timing…

She gasped as she realized that she wanted to be kissed by Harry. No, she needed to be kissed by him. How else was she going to settle these thoughts she kept having about them in the future? And especially now that he had brought it up…a son…she could see their son now…WAIT…THEIR son?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He picked up a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, then stuck his head into the flames and navigated his way to Luna's flat.

"Hello? Loony?"  
"Hello Ronald." Luna replied as she dreamily walked into the sitting room. "What's wrong dear?"

"I think I may have ruined our entire future."

"What, did all of your money get stolen by a Niffler?"

Ron smiled briefly at his girlfriend's strangeness, but then answered, "No darling. I interrupted Harry and Hermione having a 'moment'."

"How is that going to ruin our entire future?"

"Because now they might NEVER get together!"

Luna smirked. "I thought you wanted them to say 'just friends'."

Ron blushed. "I did…but well…it's so miserable with them dancing around the subject all the time…"

Luna smiled knowingly. "Yes."

Ron pouted. "And now I've gone and ruined that!"

Luna smiled. "If I know Harry and Hermione, they'll have another moment very soon. Maybe even at this very moment…"

Ron stared at her for a moment, but then turned around abruptly, looking at something in the kitchen. "Listen, love, I have to go. I think Ginny has stopped by for some reason…I'll see you at 8."

"Goodbye Ronald."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione reached up and knocked on Harry's door lightly.

This was it. Now or never.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry jumped as he heard a knock right by his head. He forgot he had been standing right by the door…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry opened the door slowly, and raised his eyes to meet Hermione's. "Hello."

She smiled softly. "Hi Harry."

"Listen…"  
"We need to…"

They both started talking at the same time, and both stopped abruptly looking at each other shyly.

Finally, Harry took the bold first step toward her, cupping her face with his two palms. "Hermione…I need to say something…"

Hermione met his gaze and this time she didn't' look away. She wasn't going to look away for a very long time…

…

At least until Ginny Weasley came bursting into the hallway, ranting about some new restaurant that had just opened.

Really the Weasley's bloody timing was impeccable…

Both and Harry and Hermione took a step away from each other, both glaring at the fiery redhead standing before them.

"You guys we have to try this restaurant! I heard it's absolutely brilliant! I was doing this research the other day at the library…can you believe there is such a thing as the Internet? Bloody useful…anyway…whoa…am I interrupting something?" the fiery redhead rambled before she realized the two adults standing in front of her.

Harry gritted his teeth and glowered at her. "No, not at all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

HEHEHEHE I'm evil…

I say…two more chapters for this story. CAN YOU HANDLE THE SUSPENSE?

I suppose you can…seeing as how it's not that suspenseful. But yes…review, as you like.

(And I started a new story…Breakfast at Tiffany's: Old 'Magic' Revisited. You should read that one too…cough cough HINT cough cough)


	5. Ginny Squeals

Hermione shrugged on a dark green sweater and changed out of her sweatpants into a slim fitting pair of jeans. She grabbed her purse and stomped out of her room nearly running into Harry in the hallway.

"Whoah sorry!" she breathed quietly as he grasped her elbow to keep her steady on her feet.

"No problem." Harry whispered into her ear, his lips close to her skin. She tried to keep the goose bumps from rising on her neck, but Harry noticed them. He smiled to himself as he steadied her and regretfully let go of her elbow, while still remaining close to her body so his hips bones grazed the side of her stomach.

Hermione resisted the urge to lean her body against his and began to walk forward. "Come on Harry. Ginny is going to be screaming shortly unless we get a move on."

"Yeah you're right. Her and her bloody restaurant." Harry growled under his breath just loud enough for Hermione to hear. She smirked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you guys want to go?" Ginny asked reproachfully as they entered the room. "Because if I was interrupting a moment or some-"

Harry cut her off. "No it's fine."

"Yeah Gin. Don't worry about it. I'm starving. Ready to go?" Hermione added shortly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and followed the duo out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The restaurant was nice. It was decorated elegantly, with low lighting, candle-lit tables, and an overall romantic vibe.

"I didn't know this was the spot for honeymooning couples. Merlin, don't you think they should all come up for air sometime soon?" Ginny whined. "Sorry guys. This is lame."

Harry's jaw tightened when he saw table after table of kissing couples, scooted close together on the same side of the table. The food looked delicious, but the atmosphere was strangely subdued. "It's like a make-out party."

Hermione stared at him. "How would you know?"

Harry gave her a boyish grin. "Remember in sixth year when Ron and I disappeared that one night? And we said we were practicing Quidditch?"

"Oh GROSS. You two were at a MAKE OUT party? Who does that?" Hermione responded her hand over her mouth.

Harry shrugged. "Only ALL the Ravenclaw girls!"

Hermione gasped. "You little perverted…"

"Can I seat you all?" A deep voice interrupted the banter between the two.

Ginny spun around quickly, "YES! I mean that would be wonderful."

Hermione pursed her lips together and followed the host to a corner table across the restaurant. How was it possible for her to be so annoyed yet so enamored with the man she had known for almost more than half her life? Those feelings were surfacing again…

Harry followed trying not to smile. He loved getting her riled up. He knew she could take it. These crazy feelings for Hermione were coming back again. And he loved it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sat with her back straight, staring at the menu intently. She was trying to block out the ridiculous conversation Harry and Hermione were having across the table from her.

"I'm sorry Hermione that I was just so hot at Hogwarts…"

"Oh no Harry if you were so hot then why couldn't you get Cho Chang to go out on a date with you?"

"Ohhh getting personal now…" Harry smirked.

Hermione grumbled, "Well I deserve to get personal after you tell me you and Ron left me alone in the Common Room for a MAKEOUT PARTY."

"And remember…at least ten Ravenclaw girls too."

"Oh SHUT—"

"I'm going to go the bar to get us drinks. Would you two care for anything? No? Alright don't' miss me too much…" Ginny blurted out as she stood up abruptly and headed toward the bar. She reached it and ordered drinks for all three of them, knowing they would complain if she came back with only one. With a resigned sigh she began the trek back to the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry Potter you are the most ridiculous man I have EVER met in my entire life!"

"And you, Miss Granger love it."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yes. I dared to say it. You love me being ridiculous. In fact, you love it even more than my sentimental side."

Hermione snorted. "Harry you don't HAVE a sentimental side."

Harry leaned back and stretched his arms up in the air stretching. With a sly whistle he maneuvered his arm around Hermione's chair. "Now come on Hermione. How can you say I'm not sentimental?"

Hermione glanced at the arm now resting on her chair. "You actually think that's smooth." It came out more as a statement than a question.

Harry smiled and leaned in a bit closer. "You thought the broom I bought was sentimental."

Hermione frowned. "No. I thought it was a waste of money."

Harry tried to respond but he was interrupted by her again. "AND I think you putting a spell on my alarm clock was the most annoying thing in the world, and I hate it when you spill popcorn all over the place in order to bug me…and let's see what else…"

Harry smirked. "Yes, but at the same time, you love it when I spill the popcorn, because it means that I'm in a good mood, and face it, me being happy, makes you happy….no don't deny it, I can SEE it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry had beaten her to it. She dropped her eyes from his, and was at a loss of words. How had he known that? How had he known that she was elated every single time he smiled? Or that she felt happy when he felt happy just for the simple fact that he had been tortured and lonely for so long? It was all too much to handle right now and it seemed that all she could think about was just a few hours ago, when she had been THIS close to kissing Harry…

Harry smiled and grasped her chin slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "And," he continued, "I know that you like it when we fall asleep on the couch together."

Hermione glared at him. "Huh?"

"I know that you like it because I like it too."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Harry…Harry that made absolutely no sense…"

He grinned. "I know. And that's why I've been trying to figure out why I couldn't get the vision of you standing in my doorframe out of my mind. It was only a few hours ago, but I feel like it's been ages. I've been wanting to be this close to your face since then…you see i've just been so confused for so long. I guess you could call it denial..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "That sounded really creepy."

"What, that I wanted to be close to your face?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah."

"Well it's the truth."

Hermione considered this a moment. "Oh. Well I guess I want to be close to yours too…"

Harry's grin got even bigger. "Then you won't object to me finishing what we started a few hours ago?"

Hermione smirked. "I don't know. Do you think I measure up to those ten Ravenclaw girls?"

Harry's lips pursed as he pretended to think hard. "It'll be a tough comparison. If you try really hard, I think you might be able to measure up."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she glared at the man sitting across from her. "Have I mentioned that you are the biggest PRAT in the entire universe? I mean really, way to ruin a moment…"

Harry laughed and reached up to grab her face with both of his hands. He drew her to him quickly pressing his lips to hers tenderly. Hermione melted into the kiss, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. He smiled against her lips and scooted his chair closer to hers, without breaking the wonderful contact they're mouths were in the middle of. He let go of her face and reached down to draw small circles on the top of Hermione's thigh.

"Whoah baby I wasn't gone THAT long."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny smirked as Hermione broke away from the embrace she was sharing with Harry with a small squeak. "Why hello Ginny. I could have sworn you just left!"

Harry grinned foolishly as he let go of Hermione's face with his right hand, but left his other hand to rest on Hermione's knee.

"Now if that wasn't a Moment, I don't know what is. I'll leave you two alone."

Hermione bit her lip, struggling between jumping on top of Harry, and being polite to her best friend. "Are you sure Gin? I mean, this WAS your idea."

Harry nodded in agreement, but Ginny didn't miss the sideways loving glance he gave Hermione. "No…no I think I better get going. Have fun you two."

Hermione shrugged and said her goodbyes, very aware of Harry sitting next to her, gazing at her unwaveringly. Ginny turned around and walked toward the door, only turning around once she reached the door. She peered into the darkness of the restaurant, just being able to make out the forms of two people already wrapped up in another heated kiss.

With a little squeal of delight, Ginny turned and skipped down the sidewalk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

YES. I think it was ABOUT TIME.

One more chapter to go…


End file.
